Pick a Twist!
This is the Bun of Violet's head. Intro Title: Feature Presentation! Guaraldi's Joe Cool by Vince Guaraldi Plays : Joe Cool, back in school. : Hangin' round the water fountain, playin' the fool. : Joe Cool, take it light. : If the principal catches you, you're out of sight. : Takes those shades off..... walkin' round the halls. : Joe Cool, makin' the rounds. : Checkin' all the kiddies, up and down. : Joe Cool, play it straight. If the principal catches you, it's gonna be too late. : Yeaaaaaahhh.....better learn to add now. : Joe Cool, after school. : Workin' in the supermarket, just like a mule. : Joe Cool, do it right. : And be careful of the manager, he's dy-na-mite. : Check each item, get those prices right! : Joe Cool, straighten things out. : Take it easy, buddy, you don't have to shout. : Joe Cool, just relax. : If you bug the poor ol' manager, you get the axe. : Pay attention, don't you mess things up! : Joe Cool, after school. : Working in the supermarket, breaking the rules. : Joe Cool, playin' the clown. : Just be careful of the shopping carts, they're goin' to bring you down. : Yeah...goin' for a ride now. Big Bird and Bullies * Bully #1: '''Hey Big Bird! Can Linus have babies out of his body? * '''Big Bird: I'm sorry, but Linus is a boy. * Bully #1: Why not? * Big Bird: Because girls can have babies out of their bodies. * Bully #2: What about you play with our bobcat, Brutus? * Big Bird: I'm sorry, but the answer is no! * Bully #3: Will there be a revival of extinct dinosaurs? * Big Bird: Certainly not! Don't let these crabby girls hit you. Remember, you have an important job as all work and no playtime. Sally and the Wild Panthers * are riding by flowers, setting them on fire as they ride by * Sally: a Park La la la la la. to catch a butterfly Missed ya. Uh-oh. road You shouldn't play in the street, little guy. You could get run over. approaching. As they do, Sally hangs onto ones jacket The "Ild Ones"! That's a strange name. tears Aaugh!! in the cement Bye "Ild Ones." I like your silly name. Hmm..."w." Oh, oh, they're not the "Ild Ones." They must be the "Wild Ones." and the Brain run up to Sally * Brain: The Wild Ones?! Tar nation! Don't you know who the Wild Ones are?! * Sally: No; I don't know who you are, either. * Brain: Why, they're the ferocious, bloodthirsty biker panther gang. They've destroyed entire cities in an afternoon! Beware of them! back into a hole that was dug * Sally: Bloodthirsty bikers? And they're headed straight for my hometown! I've got to warn everybody! I better get to Charlie Brown! to Charlie Brown's Home Charlie Brown! * Charlie Brown: Good Grief! Where did you come from? * Sally: There's no time for that, Charlie Brown. Grab something heavy! Bar the door! Board up the windows. We've got to protect my Family. The Peanuts must survive! * Charlie Brown: Settle down. What are you all riled up about? * Sally: Bikers... coming... nasty... ferocious... take... over... town. Destroy... must hide! * Charlie Brown: What are you going on about? Bikers? * Sally: The Wild Ones are coming, Charlie Brown. They're the most vicious, ravenous horde of hooligans in the world. * Charlie Brown: Ravenous did you say? That's another word for hungry, isn't it? to later where a sign hangs that reads 'WELCOME WILD ONES!' Welcome Wild Ones! They'll be drawn here like a sailor at a tattoo parlor. With the special biker parking and authentic biker decor, with red paint. And to top it off, a custom chopper steak. And best of all, I'll raise me prices 150%. I'll make a fortune. * Sally: crying Charlie Brown, this is serious! * Charlie Brown: That kid needs a vacation -- unpaid of course. Blinky's Enterance * Inky: Pac! * Pac-Man: Yes, Inky? * Inky: A horrible biker gang called the "Wild Ones" are coming. You've got to run, hide! * Pac-Man: sarcastically Oh, my. This sounds serious. Luckily, I know just what you should do. Listen closely. * Inky: Uh-huh. * Pac-Man: Turn around, does so ''Close your eyes. ''does so * Inky: And then what? * Pac-Man: That's it. a Power Pellet and Chomps Inky whole in one bite. Cut to Pinky and Blinky * Pinky: Blinky! * Blinky: Hello, Pinky. * Pinky: An evil gang of bikers are coming to ravage us. * Blinky: Huh. * Pinky: Inky, didn't you hear what I said? * Blinky: Oh, I heard you. What I didn't hear was a hello. * Pinky: Hello, Blinky. * Blinky: Hello, Pinky. Bloodthirsty bikers! We got to hide! run and scream then run into each other. Both run and scream again and keep hitting each other until they run through the swamp. they hide in a crocodile until another arrives. * Crocodile #2: Hey, what happened to you? * Crocodile #1: out Pinky and Blinky I... I don't want to talk about it, man. and Pinky fly through giant grass. As they hide in it, a mower comes by and mows them over then uses a leaf blower to blow them into a pile. Both reform into their shapes and scream more * Pinky: behind Blinky Hide me! * Blinky: behind Pinky No, hide me! * Pinky: behind Blinky Hide me! * Blinky: behind Pinky Me! * Pinky: behind Blinky No, me! * Blinky: behind Pinky Me! * Pinky: behind Blinky Me! * Blinky: behind Pinky Me! * Pinky: No! No more running. stop at a Triple-eyed Monkey named Paul from DNA * Paul: 'Hi, I'm Paul! * ''and Pinky stare at Paul and then at each other * 'Ernie: '''You Mean, Paul Robertson and his Pixels? * ''and Pinky Scream and run off DaPetric's Van Race Promo * '''Linus: ''a grey mouse For the last time, learn a trick! Sit up! Roll over! Oh, care about something other than yourself, you stupid rat! * '''Five: 'a peach-flavored ice cream on a cone ''You Know, Peachy Breeze is Peachy Keen! ''his ice cream * Grey Mouse: '''Just tip me over and pour me out. * '''Digit: '''Crappy Games Presents... * '''Hacker: DaPetric's Van Race! ** Delete: '''Terrible game presentation featuring the Terrible Camera angles of DOOM! * '''Digit: '''Our Games Include... ** '''Buzz: '''Orange the Idiot's Journey to the Horrible 3D model Planet. Even by ABC standards, Atari's Horrible, outdated day. ** '''Inez: '''Peach Flavored Ice Cream. ** '''Jackie: '''Topsy's Terrible Battery Life with Terrible multiplayer modes. ** '''Matt: '''And So on! Especially Shovel-Ware. Gary is extremely slow in movement, while Jerry and Speedy Gonzales move extremely fast, which makes the game ridiculously difficult. * '''Lucy: '''As you know, They made some '''BAD' '''Sailor Moon' episodes during the 1990's after my '''GOOD' 1960's cartoons with'' '''''The Pink Panther!' And I say that the 'Barbie Girl Song would make it worse! * Violet: '''You Cannot Brush my hair or Undress me everywhere! I Wish That Song '''NEVER existed. So we're going back to 1964. * Peppermint Patty: 'Where's Chuck? Football Perfect * ''men are standing with the letters "P","E","A", and "S" on their shirts * '''"A" Man: Hey! N, U and T, you're here! * more men with the letters "N", "U" and "T" arrive, forming "PEANUTS" * "U" Man: How we doing, man?! * All 7 men: Yeah! GO, PEANUTS!! Yeah! * "U" Man: Check it out! Those remind me of Charlie Brown! "S" Man runs to Snoopy to kick the Football but Snoopy Pulls it away, sending the "S" Man flying and landing on his back * Snoopy: 'Please eat some peanuts, pizza and popcorn, Charlie Brown! * '"A" Man: Don't we look thirsty for soda? * "P" Man: Want some Cool Cola? * "E" Man: I'm drinking Citrus Dew. See? We walk the walk but can we talk the talk? Do you want to join our train gang? Epilogue * Sally: for the bike riders Please, I want to join you. It's been my life-long dream to be to be a member of a motorcycle gang. I even knitted my own love jacket. a shirt with a love on it I want to ride to live and live to ride. as the bikers ride in a circle around him I'll do whatever you want. I'll betray my bullies. Just let me live. * Green Panther: What's that, Red? * Red Panther: What? * Green Panther: Hi, we're the "Mild Ones". * Sally: Mild Ones? the W upside down Oh! * Green Panther: Gimme back my M. Let's go, boys. * Sally: Don't you want to have an adventure? * Green Panther: Don't you want to kiss the seat of my pants? Let's ride. ride off * Charlie Brown: Good-bye. They seem really nice, Sally. * Pink Panther: with the biker gang Ride to live and live to ride! * 'Snoopy: '"That's All Folks!" And as such exclusive property and trademark of Mirisch Films Inc. Category:The Pink Panther Category:Peanuts Category:Pac-Man Category:Sesame Street